With reference to the retail convenience store and self-serve fuel dispensing industry, sophisticated equipment is normally used to monitor, control and automate the dispensing of fuel based products, and to register payment for such purchases. Similar equipment is often used at automatic car washes.
These fuel dispensers and analogous systems are monitored via control equipment (e.g. computers, cash registers, etc.) that is usually housed in an office, kiosk or equipment room. The physical location of the control equipment can typically range from a few feet up to several hundred feet away from the dispensing or other equipment (e.g. pumps, credit card readers, etc.).
As a result of this distance between the dispensing (or other) operations and the control equipment, the electronic circuitry and electrical equipment is subject to surges and transient interference. For example, surges and transient interference may originate in the power transmission wires, from cell-phone transmission or communications cables (for example, intercoms), or even from electrical storms.
At present, arrangements for preventing (or obviating) surges and transient interference, to avoid damaging the equipment circuitry, are relatively rudimentary. For example, in at least one conventional arrangement, power protection has been placed on the incoming power point to the computers, and over-voltage protection is fitted into the main distribution board. Where communication via RS 232 lines is utilized, data protection products can be retro-fitted into each line. For example, an RS 232 interface board can be fitted to the 12V DC single lines. In some instances, telephone lines are protected with standard telephone line lightning protection equipment.
Generally, conventional efforts have fallen far short in terms of providing the type and degree of surge (or interference) protection that is desired or needed, especially in terms of attenuating any potential economic impact brought about by surges or interference. Accordingly, a significant need has been recognized in connection with improving upon the shortcomings and disadvantages of such conventional arrangements.